


An Alpha and His Omega

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Hiya! So this is a one-shot for right now, but if there's enough interest I might actually make it into a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is a one-shot for right now, but if there's enough interest I might actually make it into a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!

Bill growled as he paced across the room. His stupid Omega was out again, AGAIN, without his permission with god-knows-who. His jaw clenched as he glared out his window once again. His damned Omega never listened to him. The very being he was supposed to swear absolute loyalty and obedience to. 

'Except, he isn't mated to you yet.'

Bill flinched internally at his own thought. It was true, he respected Dipper's wishes to remain unmated until he was comfortable with his alpha. This meant the Omega was only bonded to him legally, but legality didn't hold over biology. Meaning any alpha could happily come along and claim him, making any legal documents void. He looked at his watch for the fifteenth time in the past five minutes and groaned out loud. Fine. He'll go find the damn kid. Dipper had a knack for attracting trouble, making Bill even more nervous at his constant disappearances. To make matters worse, their time was coming up and Dipper still hadn't shown any obvious interest in mating. Omegas were practically throwing themselves at the Alpha whenever he went out and he did his best to calm himself from the advances. No, he wanted Dipper. His heart was fully with the Pines twin. 

Bill stormed out of the office and down the stairs of his mansion, quickly rounding into the garage across the property. Damn his Omega for being so goddamn difficult. He sat in his car for a moment, waiting for the engine to warm up as he racked his thoughts of all the places in Gravity Falls he would run to. He sighed as he backed the vehicle out, figuring starting with where his family was would be a good start. Goddamnit, Pine Tree. 

Dipper sat on the Shack's porch, one hand holding a large ice cream cone and the other waving wildly at a story he was telling about the time he and Mabel escaped gnomes. Mabel sat on one side of him with a large smile and Wendy laughed on his other side, eyes twinkling at the omega's story of adventure. 

"Wow, Dipper, that sounds pretty brave!" Wendy added, smiling warmly. 

Dipper blushed, smiling down at the floor. Wendy leaned closer, elbowing his side with a grin. Dipper could just sense the calming alpha pheromones that flowed from Wendy and his sister. To him, this was the safest place in the world. Mabel began talking then, quickly adding her own view of the adventure and the group laughed heartily. 

He smiled as his mind wandered back to his true alpha. Bill hadn't known he'd left that morning which he did feel the beginnings of regret forming in his stomach, but he missed this, the feeling of being surrounded by his family and friends. He couldn't lie that in a way, he was starting to miss Bill's presence. He missed his blond hair and his confident smirk. He didn't know a lot about the alpha, and had been promised to him just a few weeks ago. Yet, the alpha surprised him with respect, and allowed Dipper full reign of the house. He even respected his wishes of being unmated for a little longer. The alpha confused him, being very unlike any Alpha he'd been told about. He was kind but held many secrets, including what had happened to his eye. 

'Why do you wear an eyepatch?' Dipper had asked, watching the alpha give him a warm smile. He sat down beside him, adjusting the eyepatch but not removing it. He turned back to Dipper, smirking. 

'Well, Pine Tree, life is incredibly challenging, and I figure this would be much better on the eyes of those I interact with.' Bill only closed his eye, Dipper recognizing it as a wink. That was when Bill had managed to switch the conversation, leaving Dipper filled with more questions. 

"Earth to Dipper?" Wendy waved her hand in front of Dipper, watching him snap out of his thoughts.

"Thinking about Bill?" Mabel watched her twin brother sigh. 

"I feel bad. I kindof just left this morning without even telling him." 

Mabel and Wendy exchanged worrying looks. They knew full well that an angry alpha was a dangerous one. And the last time Dipper had left without telling Bill, it hadn't been pretty. 

'Goddamnit, Mason! You can't do that to me and expect me not to get mad!' Bill snarled as he and Dipper stood outside the Mystery Shack. 

'You don't own me, Bill! You can't expect me to just follow your every fucking whim like some sort of slave!' Dipper had screamed back. 

The two had been shouting so loud that Mabel had hid in her sweater as she watched from her window. She feared for her brother, worried that he'd overstepped the boundaries and pissed off the alpha. Instead, Bill had growled and turned back to his car, throwing his hands in the air as Dipper stormed after him. She'd received a text later that day that he was okay and unharmed, and that instead Bill had left him alone for the night. 

Mabel took her lower lip into her teeth, nibbling it with worry. Bill must be on his way at this point, then. She prepared herself, watching a car round the corner. She watched it park close to the shack, and Bill glared at Dipper as he got out of the car. He stormed in front of the trio, with Wendy holding her hand out in front of Dipper in defense. This only earned a snarl from Bill.

"I'm not going to hurt him, if that's what you're implying." Bill spat. 

Dipper felt himself shaking. He could feel the Omega in him shiver and yearn to please the alpha before him. Instead, he stayed sitting, looking at his alpha with an apologetic look. 

"I don't know that." Wendy bit back, making Bill's jaw clench.

He turned his glare back to Dipper, fists clenched. After several moments of terrifying tension, he relaxed his figure and shook his head. 

"Fine. Stay here, then."

Dipper's eyes widened as he watched Bill whip around and storm back to his car. He quickly jumped to his feet, gently removing Wendy's arm. He tossed the ice cream to the side, luckily hitting inside the trash can as he ran to the other man. 

"Bill!" Dipper finally called as the man closed the car door behind him. 

He opened the passenger door, watching Bill grip the steering wheel as he turned the car on. Dipper felt fear and guilt build up as the man seemed to stare ahead at nothing in particular.

"Dipper, I cannot leave if you continue to keep the door open. This is what you want, so close the door and let me leave." Bill snapped, causing Dipper to flinch. 

Dipper clenched his jaw, daring a glance to Mabel and Wendy who watched the situation with the readiness to defend Dipper if needed. Bill growled. Dipper could tell their presence was just making things worse. He'd never seen Bill just easily give up on him before, not even the last time this happened. 

"They expect me to hurt you at any minute so I truly suggest you close the door and just cut your losses, kid." Bill gave a deadly glare to Dipper, making the Omega want to cower. Instead, he held his stance, and even braved enough to sit down in the seat next to the fuming alpha. 

"Bill, what are you saying?" Dipper felt his heart clench.

"I'm saying I can get the divorce papers here within a few days. In the meantime, you can stay here and when they come I can send someone to have you sign them. You won't have to see me ever again. We never mated so there won't be any consequences from it." The alpha spat and Dipper felt tears start to well up. His heart hurt and god, he felt horrible. He would have never even left this morning if he knew this would've happened. He didn't want this. 

"Bill-"

"You won't even listen to me. You won't obey any of my wishes and you won't let me mate or claim you. Instead you run here, avoiding me every chance you get. I'm not going to force this anymore. If you don't want me, so be it. I can just go find an omega who does." Bill's voice dripped with venom, but Dipper could see the Alpha's eyes glisten with tears. 

Dipper turned his gaze to the ground as he felt the car vibrate beneath him. This was all his fault. He was so stupid, thinking he could be defiant and try to disobey so he could have a hold over his independence. He didn't think once about how this would affect the alpha. He'd been so nice to him, allowing him all this freedom and not once laid a hand on him against his will. 

Dipper inhaled with an unsteady breath. What the fuck had he done? He turned to Bill to see the man had leaned back in his chair, staring out the car door in silence. He carefully reached his hand over, grasping the Alpha's hand. Bill made no movement to pull away. Dipper intertwined his fingers with Bill's, frowning when he didn't make any movement to return the gesture. 

"I-I don't want to divorce you." Dipper tried to find his voice through his clenched throat. 

Bill remained silent. 

"I'm sorry, for disobeying you. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to see my family. You've been nothing but sweet to me and I'm so sorry." Dipper squeezed his hand again, his heart hurting even more with no response. 

"Please Bill, I want this. I want you. I promise." Dipper sniffled, feeling the tears come fully now. 

He saw in his periphery Wendy and Mabel still watching, and he knew it was only going to make things worse if they saw him crying but he kept pushing. He saw Wendy move toward the car and he shot her a warning glance. She stopped, frowning. 

"They act like I'll snap and hurt you at any minute." Bill finally spoke, refusing to turn to look at Dipper. 

"They don't know you very well." Dipper watched the man breathe carefully, moving to turn his vision forward. Bill finally looked down to their intertwined hands. 

"I think this is the first time we've actually held hands." Dipper could hear the bitterness in the statement. 

"I'll have to work on that." Dipper gave a weak smile. 

"We have a lot of things we need to work on." 

Dipper gave a small nod. He felt Bill squeeze back, his heart melting and some of his fear finally dissolving. He was shaking and he started smiling. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin the rest of your day. You can stay here for as long as you want. I'm going to go home." 

Dipper swallowed hard. His mind started panicking. What if he would go home just to summon the divorce papers? What if he was going to go search for another omega to replace him? Bill could easily find another omega. So easily. He'd already seen omegas eye him whenever they went out and it always made him growl. Dipper shook his head.

"No, I want to come with you." 

"Dipper, I'm giving you permission to stay. Your sister and your friend look like they want to speak with you." Bill shifted to move his hand but Dipper held onto it. Bill sighed and turned to Dipper, exhaustion clear in his eyes.

"Pine Tree, it's fine. Just tell me when you're on your way home, whether that's today or tomorrow." 

Their pre-bond was already beginning to weaken and Dipper could feel it. He knew Bill could as well. He'd waited too damn long to mate and now it was slowly becoming too late. Once the pre-bond was broken, it was near impossible to repair it. Then Bill would really be forced to find a new Omega to form a pre-bond with. Dipper shook his head. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Not after everything they'd been through. Bill was his alpha as much as he was Bill's omega. 

"No, I...I think I'm ready, now." Dipper nibbled his lower lip. His heart skipped a beat as Bill gave him a confused look. 

"I'm ready to mate." 

Bill's confusion morphed into a concerned stare that made Dipper fidget in his seat. He stared at their intertwined fingers, feeling himself blush.

"Dipper, you're not ready. Forcing yourself to mate when you're not ready won't make things any better, in fact quite the opposite. That's why we waited." 

He stated it so matter-of-factly that it almost bothered the Omega. Like he was already resigned to accept their bond was gone. Dipper had known for a while now that he was ready. In fact, that was partly the reason for his visit home today. For advice. Having an Alpha sister, she would know more than he did of alpha mating behavior. Unfortunately, he hadn't been given much time to ask before things had suddenly took a turn for the worst. 

"Bill, I promise I'm ready." 

Bill's eyebrows furrowed. Dipper saw him glance at the two watching them and then at their intertwined hands. 

"Please be my alpha, Bill." 

Bill gave him a look that made his heart flutter. It was one of pure love and admiration, so much more intense than how Bill usually looked at him. It made him feel...proud. 

"Go talk to them. I'll wait for you." Bill squeezed Dipper's hands before letting go, watching Dipper nod as he jumped out the car door quickly. Wendy and Mabel gave apologetic looks as Dipper ran up and hugged them both.

"I'll text you both later, I promise." Dipper pulled away, smiling.

"Dipper, are you sure you're okay?" Wendy frowned, glancing at Bill. 

"I'm fine, Wendy. He's not going to hurt me. He never has and I doubt he ever will. Don't worry." 

"Be safe, Bro-Bro!" Mabel gave a weak smile as she watched him walk away. 

He then waved to them as he quickly got into the car closing the door. Bill reversed it, driving them home as the Mystery Shack slowly disappeared from view. 

Nervousness slowly took over Dipper's mind as Bill's mansion came into view. Would they mate now? He didn't have any of his questions answered and he hadn't read a lot about the mating ritual. He knew some things, but not enough to make this less awkward. It worried him, not having some form of plan for this. What if he made this awkward? He would totally make this awkward. Bill seemed to sense the omega's nerves.

"You can still say no." Bill parked the car, turning it off as he looked at Dipper.

"I'm fine. Just nervous." Dipper could feel his face heat up. 

Bill stepped out of the car, carefully closing the door. Dipper did the same, rounding it and following Bill into the mansion. He gulped nervously, but reached for Bill's hand once the front door had shut behind them. There was no backing out now. 

Bill gave him a sympathetic look as they went upstairs. They walked into Bill's room, a fairly good sized room that Dipper had only seen once. Bill had allowed Dipper's wish to have his own room when he first came into the household. In fact, Bill had allowed anything and everything he'd asked. Dipper frowned. He really was the stupidest person he knew sometimes.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Bill squeezed his hand, misunderstanding the look.

Dipper gave a small smile, leaning forward to catch the alpha's lips. It'd been their first kiss. It was soft, and Bill was incredibly gentle. Dipper felt Bill wrap his hand around the back his head, holding him gently. His heart fluttered as he leaned in closer, pressing deeper into the kiss. 

He could already feel the pre-bond growing stronger, just from the simple touch. His heart fluttered as the kiss quickly grew passionate, nervousness growing into hunger as he threw his jacket to the ground and quickly went for Bill's. They pulled away long enough to breathe before Bill was placing hungry kisses down his neck. Each kiss became increasingly urgent and Dipper could feel fangs brush against his neck. He whimpered as he exposed his neck. Bill took this as permission as he quickly sunk his teeth into Dipper's neck, officially beginning the claim of the omega. Dipper yelped, squeezing Bill's arm as pain overwhelmed the area, and he felt Bill start licking the area soothingly. The Omega in him only grew hungrier at the gesture, suddenly becoming overwhelming. The bite mark began to grow hot, making Dipper pant in an attempt to cool down. His body was going into overdrive and his senses were overwhelming. 

He looked to the alpha and suddenly all he could think about was the way Bill made him feel. His heart pounded as Bill licked away the blood on his shoulder and finally pulled back, eyes warm as he met Dipper's. They stared at each other for a moment, warm golden eyes meeting dark brown, and he smiled. He gently grabbed Bill's, intertwining their hands as he leaned in to kiss the alpha again. It was so slow, so gentle, and it made everything in the entire world seem so insignificant. Bill hummed as he wrapped his arms around Dipper's lower back, pulling him in closer. 

He could feel the inner Omega purr in satisfaction that Dipper had never felt before, and the mark on his neck made his stomach flip. The feeling of being claimed was something he'd never found a lot of information on, but he realized why. There were no words for the feeling of belonging. The way Bill looked at him, the feeling of possessive arms wrapped around him in protection, the now-permanent mark on his neck, it was an overwhelming feeling of love and belongingness that made him feel so warm. Bill pulled away then, guiding him to the bed and gently resting him on it. He removed his shirt, gesturing for Dipper to do the same. When the soft fabric hit the floor, Bill carefully crawled forward on top of Dipper, trailing kisses from his stomach back to the mark on his neck. Dipper moaned when Bill licked the mark again, nipping it and rubbing it gently. It hurt, but it was strangely pleasurable as the soreness faded. Dipper understood Bill's obsession with the area, knowing how long Bill had waited to finally be able to claim him. He felt the alpha's hands trail his chest, massaging his sides to calm his nerves. He felt himself relax with Bill's touch, moaning when Bill returned to kiss him furiously. Hands reached up to tangle themselves in messy blonde locks as he pulled Bill closer. 

Nothing else mattered to Dipper in this moment. It was only Bill and him. An Alpha and his Omega. 

He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
